


Our Lives In Cardinal Red.

by EmisonStadium (MedHeadsUnite)



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedHeadsUnite/pseuds/EmisonStadium
Summary: Emily's always been one step ahead, in all aspects of life. But what will happen to her relationship with Paige when she announces that the next chapter is starting a full year early?





	1. Breaking The News, Pt. 1.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChiMedCreeker19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiMedCreeker19/gifts).



Pam was grinning, "so four out of the five finals are done?"

Emily grins back, "Absolutely, I get my grades for those back today, I'm just hoping I don't slip back to a 4.1."

Wayne laughs, "You've already signed the letter, and really, I mean, I understand a 4.12 GPA is a little low for Stanford, but your SAT score was 90th percentile baby."

"I know, but, it's hinging on today, if I get one B it's not the end of the world, because that'll help me maintain, but straight A's so far, with the killer AP Government Essay due next week by end of day Saturday is going to be something I'm all right with."

"You'd rather," Pam began.

"I'd rather have A's in everything else so that B can be AP Government," Emily nods with a chuckle.

"Well, that's reasonable," Pam shrugs.

"She always has been," Wayne points out, an amused look on his face.

"Oh--kay you two," Emily shakes her head laughing, "Settle down please!"

"Don't make me full name you," Pam playfully chides.

"You wish that still bothered me," Emily smirks back.

Pam shakes her head laughing.

And Emily's phone pings.

"BOOM!" she shouts, "Straight A's!"

"We'll see you when you get back tonight?" Wayne laughs.

"I love you both," Emily nods, "See you later!"

Emily goes to shower and clean up, tossing her credit card, her coffee club card, and her I.D. in a small cardholder (with room for three) placing it in the inside pocket of her leather jacket, she leaves a note with Paige's cell number, letting her parents know that she left her phone on purpose. 

She walked to the McCullers residence with a grin, "Hey you."

"Let's go celebrate," Paige grins, "I'm so proud of you!"

"Let's dance," Emily agrees, hopping in her girlfriend's car.


	2. Breaking The News, Pt. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige finally gets rumors verified: Emily's leaving for Stanford sooner than anyone expected.

Paige exhaled, "Damn! You're an incredible dancer babe!"

"God I'm going to miss this," Emily laughs, "These crazy yet fun nights with you."

 

"Yeah," Paige nods, "I've been hearing the rumors, so...?"

"They're not rumors, it's true Paige, I'm graduating Saturday, as soon as I turn in my last final."

 

The redhead sighs, "What about us?"

 

"I never said I was walking away from us, just starting the next chapter of my life early," Emily whispers back.

Paige blinks back tears, "Then why does this feel like I have to say goodbye Emily?"

"Come with me," she whispers.

 

"Wha-- what? You know I can't Em," Paige shakes her head.

 

"Who says you can't do exactly what I'm doing Paige?" Emily whispers.

"Get a tutor? and a coach??" she sighs.

"What's stopping you other than fear babe?" Emily sighs back.

 

The two girls looked deeply into each other's eyes, "you're right!"

Emily laughs, "Wait, what? Say that again?"

"Shut up Fields," Paige whispers against Emily's lips.

"I love you, McCullers," Emily grins, kissing Paige, "So does that mean you'll think about it?"

"Of course it does," Paige mumbles softly into an escalating kiss.

"Mhmmm," Emily moans softly, "Damn, I"ll miss that."

"So will I, but we won't have to be apart long, right?"

"Absolutely," Emily grins.

"Hey, uh, they're gone, as usual," Paige whispers.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Emily grins.


	3. Onward and Upward!, Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mona, Hanna and Aria to New York, Spencer and Ali continuing the family legacies at UPenn.
> 
> A week before Emily's return to Stanford to finish out her freshman year, the others get ready to start theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate y'all giving Paily a fair shot. This story was imagined when I felt like maybe Emison shouldn't have been endgame because I felt like it was too forced.
> 
>  
> 
> Yep, once upon a time, I felt the more natural OTP was actually THESE TWO.
> 
>  
> 
> It's a bit of a filler for part two, but hey, why not?

Peter Hastings and Kenneth DiLaurentis had long been acquainted with one another.

You'd even call them bitter archnemeses if you knew them well enough.

 

Although truthfully, the latter could be better used as a description for the relationship dynamic between their wives, who were sitting across from one another, and next to their daughters.

 

"Anybody find the ice pick?" Spencer mumbled, gently tapping Veronica on the foot with her feet, which were covered by socks.

 

Veronica glared, "Easy."

 

"No she's right," Jason pipes up from his spot next to Melissa, "You could cut the tension in the room with a butter knife."

 

"Butter knife or the ice pick?" Melissa looks at Pam.

 

"I'll bring both back," Pam gulps, paying keen attention to the look on Veronica's face.

Jessica raises a brow, "You know, holding all that in can't be good for your health?"

 

"Says the woman with a defective heart?" Alison rolls her eyes, coming to Veronica's defense.

 

"Heartless, soulless, it all makes perfect sense!" the fiery redhead rolled her eyes.

 

"Tread carefully Veronica," Jessica hissed.

"My turf Jess," Veronica hissed back.

 

"Bail!" Jason snarled.

Kenneth taps Jessica on the shoulder, "Girls, we'll be sending you your graduation gifts within the next week."

 

Spencer and Emily nod their gratitude as Jessica and Kenneth walk out the back door.

 

"Wine-- we need more wine," Alison sighs.

Melissa exhales deeply, "Preach."

Peter places three unopened bottles on the table.

"Just this once," Wayne nods at Emily, smiling as Peter brought out all their wine glasses.

"To the young scholars with the brightest futures," Melissa stood up and toasted.

"Here here!" a voice called out from behind them.

 

"And speaking of young scholars," Peter grinned, "Where've you been hiding kiddo?"

"I was moving my stuff into the dorms, Dad," Alex laughs, "Hey you."

Spencer grins, "Hey yourself stranger. Missed ya today. You get a single?"

"Hell yeah I did!" Alex grins, "Study sessions in my room!"

"It's the only way I'm going to pass bio," Ali groans, "You're seriously going to tutor?"

"I always have your back," Alex nods.

 

Jason reaches over to pat his youngest sibling on the shoulder, "It makes us worry less, knowing that you're a semester ahead of them."

 

"Sure, I get it, but they're also equally as brilliant," Alex smiles.

 

"Hey, I appreciate that," Alison grins.

 

Meanwhile, Jessica was in the living room of Casa DiLaurentis wearing a hole in the floor, "Jess? You're making me dizzy," Kenneth sighs.

 

She rubs her temples, "I went a little overboard with the wine," she finished with a groan, "I was absolutely out of line."

 

"Yeah, Ali's pissed babe," he sighs, "She's thinking about crashing with Jason for the night, and I love you but."

"No, I can't blame her either," Jessica sighs, "I'm sorry Ken."

"I don't have to say the words," he points out, "even though I do forgive you. I love you you know?"

 

"I don't know how," she sighs into his shoulder.

"It's not all bad," he points out, "Besides, we're all a little fucked up."

 

As the night wound down, the girls made a pact to meet outside the Hastings and DiLaurentis residences to say farewell. And as Alison curled up next to Spencer, she sighs, "Here's hoping we don't have to put up with this shit for the next four years."

 

"Amen," Spencer nods, "A- freakin' - men." 

\----- The next morning---

 

Mona whines, "No! I don't want to go!"

Hanna pouts, "I'll gladly take your place at NYU!"

Aria smirks, "says the girl whose scores on the aptitude tests got her into Columbia? Get real Han, you're coming with me to Barnard!"

Hanna beams, "I love you Ar, of course I'm with you. I'm just glad we've got each other."

Mona beams wide, "Me too."

Mona, Hanna and Aria embraced everyone and headed out first.

"Another Hastings-DiLaurentis quadrennium at UPenn?" Paige teases, "Quaker Nation better watch out!"

"We're gonna kill it," Alex smirks, "as always!!"

"I know that's right," Spencer grinned back.

Peter and Melissa appeared, "I haven't had coffee!"

"How old are you again?" Veronica teases.

Melissa shoots a murderous glare at her mother.

"We'll stop for coffee," Spencer grins. Alison hops in the front seat of her brand new Camry, "You ready?"

Peter honks, "Let's get this caravan on the road kids!" 

And just like that, it was Paige and Emily left standing there with Nick, Pam and Wayne.

"Breakfast at ours," Paige supplies.

"I'm in," Emily grins.

And it was a great way to end an epic summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review? Pretty, pretty please and thanks.
> 
> The only way we artistes get better is feedback.
> 
>  
> 
> xo, 
> 
> ES.


	4. A Pleasant Surprise (Onward And Upward! Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily's blown away by the pleasant surprise waiting for her on the first day back.

Time went from being beyond fleeting to passing way too quickly. Nick had agreed to let Paige transfer schools and move across the country to be with her mother in Santa Clara.

 

She couldn't wait for her first day at Santa Clara High School to end. Emily had sent her the rest of her schedule for that day, expecting to Skype later that night.

 

Paige beamed as she hailed a ride to the dorms. Sneaking in, she found Cierra, Emily's teammate and roommate, "C.J.!" 

 

Cierra whipped around, "Mac? What are you doing in Palo Alto?" 

"I live here, well okay, NOT here, but nearby. Mom got a job in Santa Clara last year," she grins.

"Dude, parties?" CJ grins.

"Yeah," she nods, "I'll have to chill here on the weekend only though. Mom's pretty lax compared to Dad, so as long as my grades aren't slipping, she's pretty cool about things."

"Em's due back in about an hour," CJ smiles, "Make yourself at home, I've got to go to study hall."

"See ya!" Paige nods.

 

Paige picks up one of Emily's history texts, reading it.

 

"Hey Ceage, what do you want for dinner?" Emily barrels in about forty five minutes later.

 

"Uh, babe?" Paige chuckles.

 

"Wha- OH HOLY SHIT!" Emily tackles her girlfriend, peppering her face with kisses.

 

Paige grins, pressing sweet kisses of her own to Emily's lips.

 

She blinks, grinning, "Hi!"

"Hello beautiful," Paige nods, a big grin on her face.

"What are you doing here P?" Emily snuggles up to her, giggling.

 

"I moved," she smiles softly.

"Your mom lives," Emily started.

"... about thirty minutes away from the heart of campus," she finishes with a grin and a vigorous nod of her head.

Emily shakes her head with a grin, "I guess you decided to act on it?"

 

"Nothing mattered without you, and besides, Dad's going on a year long mission trip, so," she shrugs lightly.

 

Emily snuggled closer, "I love you."

 

"I love you too," Paige grins, "You know that."

 

"It's just nice to hear it," Emily yawned softly, "being whispered in my ear."

 

"I'll never tire of it," Paige admits.

A few minutes later, they're sitting in the café, smiling and laughing.

 

Emily's always grateful and happy to see Paige, but that night was much different. It seemed to signal that things were going according to plan.

 

And little did they know, they were about to get better.


	5. The Wild Wild West, Part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild weekend on the Stanford campus leaves Paige uplifted and beyond excited for her future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's better than one update in a day?
> 
> What about two?

Paige whistled as she slid into the dorms on Friday, Emily meeting her in the lounge.

 

"I have a feeling 'fratority party' is going to be the next thing that comes out of your mouth," Paige laughs.

 

"That's because there *is* a mixer tonight, and we've been cordially invited. I said yes on your behalf," Emily smirks back.

Paige smirks back, "Where's Ceage?" 

 

"Right here bitches!" Cierra laughs, "I just got back, and now I'm gonna shower and get cleaned up."

 

"Don't make jokes about me joining you!" Emily points.

 

Paige glares, "You got somethin' you wanna tell me Johnson?"

 

"It's the running joke," Cierra shrugs, "I know Em wouldn't cheat on you P."

 

Paige nuzzles Emily's cheek, "So do I."

After showering, the girls got dressed in their best dressy jeans and a tight yet loose tee shirt and their favorite tennis shoes before putting on light makeup and heading out to Tri-Delta, "It's a good thing we left your keycard and our wallets and phones in the mini-vaults in the dorm."

 

"Agreed, that way if people try to get handsy, they'll only be playing grab-ass," Emily jokes.

 

"Fuck, you have a fantastic ass babe," Paige sighs, reaching down to run her hand over Emily's jeans.

 

"Like I'm the only one?" she grins.

 

"You've definitely got the more defined one," she swoons.

 

"You sound like you already pregamed," Emily laughs.

 

Paige snickers, "You wish! I did not! I'm just," she stops, "I'm just love drunk."

 

"That I can agree with," Emily smiles as a lanky brunette hands them a bottle of very pricy wine, "It's the key to enter."

 

They walk up to the door of Tri-Delt, "Hi Emily, this must be Paige."

 

"Hi Brittany, yes, this is the infamous "Mac" everyone's been dying to meet since spring," Emily grins, kissing Paige's cheek.

 

"

Paige beamed, "Someone's been bragging about me?"

"Of course!" Emily grins, handing the bottle of wine over.

"Coppola," Brittany nods, "Nice!"

Emily smiled, "Why do I have a feeling it's going in the cellar?"

Brittany grins, "That's because it is. the last three bottles that walk through the door are coming out for consumption."

"Wine and beer?" CJ smirks, "Yeah that sounds like us."

"Classy right?" Brittany laughs.

"I think I'm staying away from the wine," Emily shakes her head, "Remember what happened the last time I mixed?"

"Oh god!" Paige sighs, "I remember our FaceTime the next morning, yeah, she's sticking to beer!"

 

"It's Sam Adams Saturday," Brittany grins.

"The wine of craft beer," CJ nods.

"Last three in! and it's Beringer White Zin!" Polly called out.

"Good," Brittany calls, "You know what to do!"

Polly handed the three Beringer bottles to the bartender and took the others down into the cellar.

Coming back, she grins at Paige, "You must be the girlfriend. We've had to wait until fall to recruit Emily because she came in in spring. You're one of the swim recruits right?"

"Right, I'm a senior at Santa Clara," Paige nods.

"They've got one of the best swim programs in Northern California," Emily grins.

"I'm gunning for co-captain, at minimum," Paige nods.

"Those girls are going to test you, and I know for a fact," Polly smiles.

 

"Wait," Paige snaps her fingers, "Paula's your little sister! Of course, I knew I recognized your face somewhere!"

"That's us! the Brennan twins," she laughs, "P started school a year behind me though, that's why we're a year apart."

"We're going to have a great time," Brittany smiles, "This one here? She's my cousin. our mothers are sisters."

"I can't believe I didn't realize right away," Paige giggles.

Emily laughs, "Hey, you're just meeting people, it's not your fault."

 

"I'm just saying," Paige smiles, shrugging her shoulders lightly.

"What do you say we go get this started?" Brittany throws her arms around the girls.

"Rage on!!!!" CJ and Emily grin.


	6. The Wild Wild West, Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PARTY!!!!!!!!
> 
> and things between Paily heat up!

"Girls! Hello!" Brittany calls out.

148 young ladies stood at attention, "Emily's here, and she has a future Tri-Delt sister to introduce us to. Everyone, pledges included? This is the future star of Stanford Women's Swim, Paige McCullers."

 

Emily beams, "This is 'Mac", everyone."

 

"Beautiful," some of the girls whistled.

Paige blushed, "You think it's?"

 

"Because they know the truth? Oh no honey, it's far deeper than that with those four."

 

Paige playfully wiggles her brows and laughs.

 

The tall brunette smirks, "Too bad your on Guppy's arm honey, because I swear, I'd have you on mine in a quarter of a second if you weren't taken!"

"Babe? Meet the star small forward, Sonia De La Cruz, S, you stay far away from my girlfriend," Emily mock glares.

 

"The two of you both wish Fields," Sonia retorts.

 

"I mean, I wouldn't be opposed," Paige smirks back.

 

The group of girls howls with laughter, "Did she pass the test S?"

 

"B, I swear, I didn't see that shit coming at all, but yes, she passes the test. It's always good to know our littles can handle themselves," Sonia replies to Brittany's inquiry with a hearty laugh, "But the truth is, Em's right, I'm bisexual, so."

 

"And apparently," Paige laughs, "We're very open about it!"

"I have nothing to hide sweetie," Sonia shrugs with a small smile.

 

"They thought I was making you up," Emily laughs, "Even after I showed them photos!"

 

"Really, was one of them the yearbook photo of us sucking face at prom?" Paige giggled.

 

Sonia swoons, "That's the one! The photo that made me desperate to meet you!"

 

"That dress girl!" Emily swoons.

 

"Yeah girl, she looked fantastic in that dress!" Sonia nods.

 

"Damn straight I did," Paige nods, accepting the beer from Brittany.

"Cheers," Brittany held her bottle up.

 

"Salute!" Emily calls out, Paige clinking their bottles together.

 

Everyone sat down on the chairs and couches in the expansive yard, "Mac, it's good to finally have you. Welcome to pre-pledging."

"It's good to be here," Paige nods, leaning back into Emily.

Emily sighs happily pressing kisses to the exposed part of Paige's shoulder, "Mmm... I love you."

She brings Emily's hands up to her lips, kissing them gently, "I love you too."

 

"Now, introduce yourselves!" Brittany grins, starting it off.

 

About half an hour later, Paige grins, "Hi everyone! Once again, I'm Paige McCullers, and I hail from Rosewood, Pennsylvania."

 

"Hi there," Emily waves, "I'm Emily Fields, and I'm also from Rosewood, the best part though? That's where I met this one."

"Awww," everyone said, "High school sweethearts?"

 

"Hi Sadie, yes, we were," Paige nods.

 

"I like to think we're still in the high school sweethearts phase," Emily grins.

 

"It looks like it," Sadie laughs, "But it's sweet. It gives us all hope."

 

"Amen," Sonia nods, raising her wine glass in unison with Paige and Emily, who'd almost finished their first beers.

 

By hour two, the boys and girls had paired up, Emily and Paige owning the football players at beer pong, "O, you got owned bro. Admit it!"

"Hah! We totally bro and dude-ified you Gup," Owen, Brittany's fraternal twin brother snorts.

 

"I'm not denying it, just like you don't need to deny that we just served you up!" Emily grins at him gleefully, causing her girlfriend to snicker.

"You just need some real competition, I was just getting warmed up!" he grins.

"Competition?" Paige snickers again.

"They wish!" Emily giggles.

"Nice boys! You finally lose at pong?" Brittany asks.

Owen shrugs, "We have to get served once in a while!"

"Yeah, it keeps them humble and prevents ego," Emily laughs.

Brittany snorts, "Oh poor baby brother, he can't handle his ego getting bruised by a pretty girl, especially when he knows she's playing for the other team!"

 

"Hey, she's hot, I'm hot, so it's all good," Owen shrugs.

 

"Yeah, she is hot, and mine," Paige mock glares.

 

"Easy Mac! I know it's you," Owen throws his hands around Paige, hugging her.

 

"Get your bromacho self away from me, I know your reputation O," Paige mock glares harder.

 

"WOW! Guppy! you didn't tell me she bites like a piranha!" Owen playfully winces.

 

"She's a fierce one all right," Emily laughs.

Paige claps her hand down on his shoulder, "Dude! Mellow out, I'm just joking. I know you've been there for Em, and that you're respectful. That's all I ever ask. Thanks for looking out for her last year."

 

They hug again, "It's what I'm here for."

Halfway into hour three, Emily's got Paige on the dance floor, and they're stealing the show. All that practice out in Rosewood is paying off!

 

Sonia licks her lips, "Fuck....."

Brittany blinks, "Damn!" 

 

Beers in their hands, Emily and Paige have officially taken over the dance floor, and at the slow parts, are chugging away.

 

Julian, Sonia's flavor of the month smirks, "All your friends move like that?"

"J. That's Mac!" Sonia shakes her head.

 

Julian blinks, "That's Mac? Her girlfriend?"

 

"Yes baby," Sonia laughs.

"Damn girl's gotta have some legit moves if she can keep up with Guppy!" Julian nods, "Impressive!"

 

"Even I can agree to that," Sonia grins.

 

The song ended and thunderous applause ripped through the yard.

 

They bowed, sly grins on their faces.

 

"Hey Guppy!" Julian called from the Rebel IPA keg.

 

"Duty calls," Emily smirks, 'Come with me!"

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," Paige takes her hand.

Five keg stands later, Emily's hands were no longer idle.

"Hey Britt!" Emily whistles, "It's about that time!"

And ten minutes later, the bedroom door locks, and Emily and Paige are busy exploring each other.

"Fuck, the fact that I don't have to fly across the country to do this anymore?" Paige moans softly into Emily's mouth.

 

"Trust me," Emily sighs happily, "I get it, and I feel the exact same way."

Emily flips them over, trailing a series of kisses of down her girlfriend's chest, "Fuck Em," Paige whispers.

 

"Getting there baby," Emily purrs.

Paige whimpers as Emily gets closer to where she wants her, "Please please Em... I need you!"

 

She throws the redhead's legs over her shoulders, finally giving in to her pleas.

 

"Yes, oh god!" Paige groans, gripping Emily's hair and pushing her further down inside of her.

 

"Mmm..." Emily's tongue was swirling, and her lips were moving in tandem, "So good."

 

"Yeah," Paige agrees, "incredible!"

Emily's licking and sucking continuing, Paige moaning and groaning in pleasure, "Em... I'm so close babe...!"

She licked and sucked harder, "OH GOD!!!!!!!!"

 

Emily crawled up, squealing as Paige flipped her over, "my turn."

She wraps her legs around Paige's waist, "By all means baby."

 

"Damn...." Emily gasps, "Fuck!"

"Mmmhmmm," Paige smirks, gliding her tongue over Emily's swollen, overheated center.

 

It didn't take long for Emily to cry out in pleasure.

 

"Shit," she laughs.

"Mmm..." Paige nuzzles her cheek, "God I love when we can get like this."

She's lying her head on Emily's chest in the perfect spot, "Me too."

"Goodnight babe. I love you."

"I love you too," Emily exhales happily.


	7. Sunday Morning (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, does anything else need to be said?

Paige's eyes fluttered open at the feeling of Emily's lips on her neck, "Wake up," she hears.

 

She playfully groans, "Baby, it's Sunday."

 

"I know," she purrs into her ear, 'but it's my turn to make breakfast for everyone."

"What do you need me for?" she whines, pouting.

 

"I just-- nothing, I just don't want to leave you anywhere knowing that you're here," she kisses that spot right above her center that always makes Paige moan.

 

"Thirty minutes," she pleads.

 

"Okay," she nods, grabbing her clothes from the top of the dresser and going into the bathroom.

 

Paige and Emily were in the middle of making coffee in the pot (because hey, not everyone liked to use the Keurig) when movement and shuffling was heard.

 

"Incoming," Paige laughed as the sound of thumping feet were heard, "Shut it," Brittany points, "Just gimme my damn coffee."

Emily giggles, handing over Brittany's thermos, which had been filled in the moments before, "Thanks."

She grins, laughing as Sonia almost dropped the pot, "S, back up, I'll pour it."

Sonia shakes her head, "Speak softer Gup, my head hurts."

Julian was next to appear, smiling softly as he leans into Emily with a smirk, "Mornin' Gup."

Paige growls.

Julian smirks again, "I'm harmless."

"Back away from my girlfriend or no coffee for you, J," Paige warns with a smirk of her own.

He slides behind Sonia, who shakes her head at him, "You're lucky."

Emily hands Sonia a cup of coffee, prepping the Keurig systems, "All right when the pot goes just let me know."

"I don't mind a K-Cup," a chorus of voices rings out.

Paige, meanwhile, had begun to prep their 'Hangover cure" of a breakfast.

"Ooh..." Owen grins, "Smells damn good in here,' the blonde male saunters slowly over to one of three Keurig machines, checking the water level.

"Ah, liquid gold," he grins wider.

"I hear that," Paige agrees, sipping from her own mug.

Owen swoons, "I needed this."

"We all did," Julian mumbles.

Half an hour later, the group was slowly starting to function normally, "She can cook too? Careful Gup," Sonia smirks, "I might have to become Missus Steal Your Girl."

Emily rolls her eyes, "It's a good thing she's loyal."

Paige grins, "Always baby."


End file.
